1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method for manufacturing the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device capable of improving a margin of a dropping process and preventing a smear damage caused by an external force applied to the display panel and to a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal display panel. The color filter substrate faces the TFT substrate. The liquid crystal display panel is positioned between the thin film transistor (TFT) and the color filter substrate. The liquid crystal display panel includes a liquid crystal selectively transmitting a light in response to an electrical signal applied thereto. A light transmittance of the liquid crystal may be varied. However, the liquid crystal positioned between the thin film transistor (TFT) and the color filter substrate may not be self emitting. Thus, it may be necessary for the liquid crystal display device to have a light source, e.g., a lamp generating a light for displaying an image.
The liquid crystal is positioned in a cell gap between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. Column spacers positioned over the color filter substrate may uniformly maintain the cell gap.
The liquid crystal may be positioned in the cell gap according to various methods. One of the methods is a dropping process where liquid crystal is dropped onto either the TFT substrate or the color filter substrate. The color filter substrate and the TFT substrate are then only slightly combined with each other in a vacuum chamber. Seal lines positioned along edges of the color filter substrate and the TFT substrate are then hardened so that the color filter substrate is firmly combined with the TFT substrate.
However, the liquid crystal that is dropped onto the TFT substrate or the color filter substrate may not be uniformly dispersed, which may result in a decrease of a margin of the dropping process. To improve the margin of the dropping process, it has been suggested that a volume of the column spacer be reduced.
However, when reducing the volume of the column spacer, an external force is applied to the TFT substrate or the color filter substrate and the cell gap is not uniformly maintained, resulting in a smear damage.
Thus, to constantly maintain the cell gap and prevent the smear damage, it has been suggested to use a sub column spacer with a main column spacer.
The main column spacer and the sub column spacer may have different heights.
The difference in height between the main column spacer and the sub column spacer is obtained by a complex processes.